Jenna Cristinziano
'''Jenna Cristinziano '''is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program. Biograhy Background Not much is known about Jenna's background. Before the show, Jenna must have auditioned for Keaton and got in. She has an older brother who dropped out of high school to join a cult, so her parents are super supportive of her dancing because they don't have very high very high standers. Also, whilst during an art activity, Jenna incorrectly used a hot glue gun which ensued in someone being hospitalized."The Brightside." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Keaton School of the Arts At Keaton, Jenna is a part of the Dance Program. On her first day, Jenna attends dance class, and becomes acquainted and makes friends with Sasha, Vanessa and Carly."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Jenna is paired up with Vanessa, by Ms. Helsweel, to choreograph and perform a duet. This satisfies Jenna as she thinks Vanessa is the best dancer in the class. Vanessa, not having an idea, teaches Jenna her special dance with Carly, which infuriates Carly. After Carly and Vanessa fall out"Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016., Jenna acts as a best friend for Vanessa."Stand Tall." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Eventually, Jenna grows to dislike Vanessa. During the hip-hop routine led by Ms. Maria, Jenna is moved to the front row to replace Vanessa."Lose Yourself." Wikia. Retrieved on July 15, 2016. Jenna takes Vanessa's spot at the ballet barre and offends her upon losing her spot on the Primas. For revenge, Carly, for Vanessa, steals her gels which help her to dance en pointe. Angered by this, Jenna fights Carly during a dance which ensues in her, alongside Carly and Vanessa, to be kicked off of the dance floor and is made to do dance drills as a detention."Hold On." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Jenna performs in the mid-term dance. After Vanessa gets injured with Carly contemplating whether to dance the lead instead or go to the hospital with Vanessa, Jenna suggests that she dance the role of Cinderella. As Carly makes up her mind to dance the role, Jenna is furious and tries to snatch the costume from Carly but fails. Jenna is angered by this."Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. In Season 1B, Jenna is determined to be noticed.Meet Jenna from Backstage - YouTube. YouTube (April 4, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Description Personality Initially, Jenna is sweet and friendly. However, in the later episodes, Jenna becomes spiteful and conceited. Physical Appearance Jenna has long, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is quite short. Jenna usually sports earrings. Appearances * "The First Day" * "Groups of Two" * "The Brightside" * "Stand Tall" * "Take Me Out" * "In Their Shoes" * "On Deck" * "Sotto Voce" * "The Understudy" * "Lose Yourself" * "Hold On" * "Twelve Hours to Showtime" * "Showtime" Trivia * Jenna has not given a Confessional before. Quotes Gallery References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Freshmen Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters